Adiós, Mi Amor
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Una nueva perdida, una nueva herida… Kakashi nunca fue capaz de superar la muerte de su amigo, ¿cómo podría entonces superar la muerte de la mujer que ama? KakaSaku.


**Summary: **Una nueva perdida, una nueva herida… Kakashi nunca fue capaz de superar la muerte de su amigo, ¿cómo podría entonces superar la muerte de la mujer que ama? KakaSaku.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío… ni querría que lo fuera. A quien yo quiero es a Kakashi.

**Adiós, Mi Amor.**

Una vez más estaba allí, frente a la Piedra de los Caídos.

Era una noche oscura, y fría. Y húmeda. Una pertinaz lluvia se había soltado a los pocos minutos de que Kakashi saliera de la oficina de la Hokage.

Pero eso no importaba.

Quizá el frío le hiciera olvidar por un rato el dolor que anidaba en su corazón.

O en lo que había sido su corazón.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta aquel familiar lugar en lugar de conducirlo hasta su tumba.

Porque no lo creería si veía su tumba. No…

Sólo lo creería al ver su nombre junto al de los Héroes de Konoha.

Su ojo recorría la lisa superficie de roca, buscando la inscripción. No la de Obito. Él sabía de memoria el lugar en donde el nombre de su amigo hería la piedra…

No…

Esta vez buscaba otro nombre, un nombre cuya sola visión bastaría para terminar de desgarrarlo, igual que el rayo destrozaba el cielo. Encontrar ese nombre acabaría con la poca cordura que la quedaba aún y terminaría por sumirlo completamente en el abismo de la desesperación.

Lo encontró.

El agua acumulada en la inscripción acabó por desbordarse y un grueso hilo de agua corrió libremente por el mármol hasta precipitarse en tierra.

Cómo una lágrima.

O como una gota de sangre transparente que escapaba de una herida recién abierta y que no tenía la menor intención de cerrarse.

Menos aún de cicatrizar.

_Haruno Sakura._

El dolor era inaguantable.

Kakashi permaneció clavado en su lugar. Su ojo miraba fijamente el nombre tallado en piedra, pero su cerebro se negaba a procesar la información.

¿Cómo era posible que Sakura hubiera dejado de existir?

Para Kakashi, eso no tenía sentido. No lograba comprender la idea de que su bella Flor de Cerezo yacía bajo tierra, durmiendo un sueño del que jamás despertaría, porque el sueño de la Muerte es eterno y no hay ningún hechizo, ninguno conjuro, ninguno Beso de Amor Verdadero capaz de despertarte una vez que te has sumergido en él.

Sin importar cuanto desees creer lo contrario.

No tenía sentido…

Nada tenía sentido…

Ya nunca más volvería a salir el sol.

Kakashi se había perdido dentro de una noche eterna, una noche sin luna, sin estrellas. Sin la débil luz de una luciérnaga que pudiera iluminarlo y hacerle sentir que no estaba completamente solo...

Sin la esperanza de la más tenue luz.

No más amaneceres.

No más.

Sólo negrura y soledad.

Frío.

Vacío.

Tan vacío.

Tan solo.

Pero todo era falso, nada era cierto.

En cualquier momento despertaría.

En cualquier momento descubriría que se encontraba en una misión con su amado Equipo 7.

Con Naruto…

Con Sasuke…

Con…

Con…

_Sakura._

¿Por qué no se descorría el velo de la pesadilla?

¡Lo que daría por volver a oír su voz, tan sólo una vez más! No ya diciéndole las palabras de Amor que tanto había anhelado escuchar, sino un simple y enfadado "Kakashi-sensei".

Cuando el Ninja Copia había partido de Konoha, apenas una semana antes, se había marchado lleno de esperanza, impaciente por regresar.

Por fin se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a su adorada kunoichi de cabellos rosados, y ella había prometido darle una respuesta en cuanto volviera.

Kakashi cayó de rodillas, incapaz de permanecer en pie por otro segundo.

Hincado en tierra, derrotado, el gran shinobi se permitió llorar, cosa que no había hecho en años.

Sus amargas lágrimas de pena y desesperación se mezclaron con el llanto del cielo.

¿Por qué siempre que sucedía algo tan terrible como para sacudir la realidad hasta sus cimientos, destrozando todo lo que es bueno y puro en este mundo, tenía que llover?

¿Sus lágrimas hacían eco de la lluvia o, desde el principio, el cielo había llorado junto con su fracturado corazón, derramando la tristeza que él no había podido liberar sino hasta ahora?

El ruido de la lluvia fue roto por el entrechocar del acero contra el acero. El helado brillo de la hoja de la katana cautivó el oscuro ojo del jounnin, hipnotizándolo, seduciéndolo, atrayéndolo con una promesa de eterna felicidad…

Tal y como lo habían hecho los ojos de Sakura.

Sakura…

Ino miró la escena sin ser abandonada por la horrible presión en el pecho que la había acompañado desde que había visto morir a su amiga de la infancia.

Había ido en busca de Kakashi en cuanto se había enterado de su regreso, y ahora lo encontraba así.

Se podía palpar el terrible dolor por el que atravesaba aquel hombre con sólo verlo…

Tal y como era posible sentir la sed de sangre que manaba de la katana.

Pero no podía dejarse amilanar; había hecho una promesa e iba a cumplirla así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Yo estaba con Sakura –dijo Ino-. Yo estuve con ella hasta el último segundo. Y me hizo jurarle algo.

Kakashi no daba muestras de escucharla, ni siquiera de haber advertido su presencia. Parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo; uno en el cual, Sakura estaba viva.

-Ella me dijo que te amaba. Me suplicó que te lo dijera.

Las palabras de la joven hicieron eco en lo que quedaba del alma del ninja.

Un atisbo de luz luchó por emerger de la negrura, un consuelo intentó nacer desesperadamente desde el fondo de la nada.

Una parodia de resplandor hizo el vano intento de existir…

Pero el vacío siempre permanece vacío, hasta que llega algo y lo llena.

Y ya no había nada que pudiera llenarlo.

Las últimas palabras de Sakura carecían de valor para él, porque él no se las había escuchado decir.

Si él no las oía salir de la linda boca de su kunoichi, entonces no existían…

Y tendría que resignarse a la incertidumbre.

No eran reales…

Nada era real…

Sólo la katana que aferraba entre sus dedos era real.

Acarició el filo de su arma.

¡Qué cálido era!

-Sakura jamás te habría perdonado que te suicidaras –dijo Ino con temor.

Miedo de fallarle a su amiga.

Miedo de que ella nunca la perdonara si no lograba detenerlo.

Por primera vez, Kakashi dio señales de haberla escuchado.

Dio muestras de seguir vivo, de seguir en este mundo.

¿Suicidarse? No. Eso era demasiado fácil.

-Primero, mataré al cerdo que hizo esto –dijo Kakashi con voz suave y sosegada, terriblemente fría y desprovista de emoción, más para si que para Ino-. Luego me mataré yo.

Se puso de pie y acarició el amado nombre en la piedra.

También estaba cálido.

O tal vez, era él quien estaba frío.

Dio media vuelta y pasó al lado de Yamanaka sin decir palabra, sin tan siquiera mirarla.

Tenía un propósito: vengar la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

Y, si tenía suerte, moriría justo después de lograrlo.

¿Había sido el Honor tan valioso para su padre como para él lo era Sakura?

La respuesta era "No".

Pero ahora lograba vislumbrar mejor los motivos que habían orillado al Colmillo Blanco a acabar con su vida.

Le había mentido a Sasuke al decirle que ya no le quedaba nadie importante.

Había llegado el momento de convertirse en Vengador.

Sin mirar atrás, Kakashi desapareció en medio de la tormenta.

La furia y el odio se habían desatado y buscaban rellenar aquel cuerpo vacío y hueco que había sido alguna vez Hatake Kakashi.

Pero para ello, primero tendrían que hacerle frente al dolor.

O servirse de él para sus oscuros designios.

* * *

Este One-Shot es pareja de _Ya Es Demasiado Tarde_.

Si hice uno triste para Sakura, lo justo era hacer uno triste para Kakashi, ¿no?


End file.
